Play The Game
by Himmelslied
Summary: Being adopted is not always easy. For Loki being adopted into an wealthy, company owning family it is even more difficult. When his father finds out his greatest secret and is not pleased, Loki struggles to be a good son but fails in the end.


_**Play The Game**_

Gently he slid his body around the pole.

Ever since he had been younger he had wanted to do this for a living. Though adopted to the owner of a wealthy company that had never been an option for him. It had always been the company he had to work for. And what if the press learned that Loki Odinson pole danced?

Is muscles tensed a little as he hauled himself further up to the top of the pole and then let himself slide down.

It would be a disaster if that leaked out into public and would cast a damning light onto the whole family and company. Though Loki had had secret training lessons in the past, when his father found out he was furious.

The lights glimmered and he didn't see anyone in the audience of the little club where he had started working as a professional pole dancer.

The music faded and the club started buzzing with applause. Loki grinned wide and jumped off the raise where his pole was fit. While some of the women and men grinned at him inviting or nodded at him while he made his way through the club he only had one objective.

His home.

While often his colleagues stayed after working Loki was often to tired and exhausted to stay and have pint. With an unchanging expression on his face Loki put normal Jeans and Shirt over his work clothes and then quickly made his way out of the club which was now buzzing with loud music and chattering people that made his head ache. Taking the rear entrance as usual to avoid costumers or others Loki made his way out of the side alley and to the main street of the city where the club was. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize the blonde man that leaned against wall of the house. Passing him Loki still was deep in thought about his father. The company. Everything. Ever since he had found out he was adopted he had felt that he did not belong to the family. No one ever had mentioned anything or showed him that he was not biologically related to the family but he just felt that they treated him differently.

All of the sudden Loki felt someone grabbing his wrist. Shocked and taken by surprise he was turned around and looked at a face more than familiar to him.

"Loki.", said the man. His blue eyes full of concern and hope. It was his brother. Thor. He was slightly taller than Loki and more beefy than his younger brother. Thor liked work out in the gym while Loki had always preferred sports that build the whole body in one.

Now staring so abruptly into the eyes of his brother Loki felt the emotions ascend inside of him once again.

"Where have you been?", Thor asked with a husky voice, while he let go of Loki's wrist.

Turning away from his brother with a mixture of fear and anger he continued to walk towards his new apartment.

He had not only left the family because his father had forbidden him to do his sport. No. There was this other thing that had always been a problem to him.

He loved his brother. Thor was dear to him. He had always looked up to him, but he had also always lived under the shadow of his big brother, that did everything right. The brother that, did whatever their father wanted him to do. The brother that was to be the head of the company one day, that Loki himself would have given everything to take his place if he had not been able to become a pole dancer. Ever since Loki had been a child he wanted to be like his four years older brother Thor.

"I am here as you can see. Living my own life the way I should have done it years ago.", Loki finally answered not waiting for his brother, just going on ahead home. "I am a pole dancer now."

Thor followed him silently, and only when he stopped a few blocks away from the club, where his apartment was he looked at his brother. Thor seemed furious.

He grabbed his keys from his pockets and opened the door, letting Thor in with him.

"I am disappointed in you, little brother.", the blonde said and looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"And that is why?", Loki asked slamming the door behind him, a sudden rage building. "You know what? I am sick of this! I am sick of father telling me what to do. Or you. You always tell me what to do but did you ever even think I might not like being thrown into this stupid family business of ours?"

Thor had looked around the room when Loki caught him by surprise and slammed him up against the wall by the door. "I hate this stupid company! And I hate you and father always bossing me around. I want to do what I want!", he continued now breathing heavily letting go of his brother.

"You stop right there.", Thor snapped at him. "You know I would have supported you, if you'd only told me your plans! God knows I'd have helped you with everything. Money, a job. The apartment. But you just decided to piss father even more off and run away just by yourself without caring that maybe we would worry about you?", he scolded his brother that now looked a little ashamed of himself.

"So what? You would have helped me? With me finding a job? Pole dancing?", Loki laughed and stared at Thor with piercing green gray eyes.

And right there was the main problem. Thor had always made fun of his oh so dearly beloved little brother for liking pole dance. The only thing in the world that ever had meant anything to him besides his big brother.

Startled Thor stood there. Right before his little brother. The hurt shining through his furious green eyes. He had expected everything. Everything but not this. He had always thought that his little brother knew he was just joking around when he made jokes about him.

Obviously he did not.

Within the fraction of a second Thor was there and hugged Loki tightly.

"I would have supported you.", he whispered. "I would've."

Loki taken by surprise yet again, tried to free himself from his brother who would not let go. On the spur of the moment Thor grabbed the back of Loki's head and pressed his lips onto the lips of his brother. After a few moments and after he had realized what was happening Loki responded the kiss zealous.

Not letting go of each other Loki pulled Thor towards the pole that was installed in his living room, for practice, and pushed him into one of the armchairs, kissing him again seductively, then undressing to his work clothes he still wore beneath Shirt and Jeans putting his CD on. Before he began Thor's own private show he whispered in his ear: "Well then...let's play the game.", and then started dancing.

_The End._


End file.
